The Count of Gem Grotto
by Matthais123
Summary: This is a parody of "The Count of Monte Cristo" starring Spike the Dragon. When the dragon is presumed dead by his friends, but is in reality given a chance at a brand new exciting life, a whole new world opens up for the dragon. With a new name, and wealth beyond measure, Spike hopes to get revenge on those who wronged him, and become worthy of the love of his life, Rarity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Count of Gem Grotto  
Chapter One: Exit Spike**

It all happened so fast.

Even if I live for a thousand years, and being a dragon, I probably will, I will never forget that fateful day.

It was an ordinary day, and, as usual, an ordinary day can become disastrous in almost an instant. Especially when you throw in three evil, heartless, cruel jerks in the mix.

Those three monsters! Those foul excuses for living things! That red teenage dragon. . .Garble. . .and his two accomplishes. When they ain't trying to smash defenseless little phoenix eggs. . .they're stealing Fire Rubies. Oh no, not just any Fire Ruby, _the_ Fire Ruby! The Fire Ruby I gave to Rarity. The Fire Ruby that symbolized so much. The gem that showed that I truly do love Rarity! Who cares if she is a pony and I'm a dragon! I love her with all my heart, and that's all that matters! I would die for her!

. . .You may be wondering why I sound so. . .adult and mature. Well, I'll get to that later.

I'm not sure how those three knew about the Fire Ruby. Perhaps they could smell it's sweet aroma that no normal dragon could resist. Perhaps they overheard a traveling pony talk about "Rarity's Rare Ruby" after they had passed through Ponyville and were continuing on their own journey to places throughout Equestria. Maybe those three delinquents somehow new some special Dragon Magic for searching out rare gems.

Well, no matter how they knew, all that matters is what happened next. I saw them flying out of a broken window of the Carousel Boutique. I saw Garble holding the heart shaped gem tightly in his fist. I remember the fiery rage within me as I roared the cry of thief as I ran after them. I remember Twilight telling me to wait up, Rainbow Dash shouting insults at the thieves. . .

. . .Rarity telling me that it wasn't worth me getting hurt by those ruffians. Even now, I wonder if she was right. . .or not. . .

Perhaps the fire within me cause me to go faster. I think Rainbow Dash had trouble speeding through the thick tree tops of the Everfree Forest, holding her back while I ran on. Twilight, Rarity, and in all likelihood my other friends easily lost me in the dark, twisted underbrush of the forest.

I soon found the three dragons, who had stopped a moment, thinking they had gotten clean away. I made an undignified charge towards Garble. What a fool I was.

I was no match for a teenage dragon, let alone three! Before I knew it I was being held upside down by the tail, mocking laughter in my ears. My little spurts of green fire did nothing except create more laughter, as did my petty insults.

After being insulted in every possible way, from being a half pony half dragon, to being a shrimp, from being wingless, to having a tiny flame, from being a disgrace to dragon kind, to even being the "namby-pamby pony princess'" little. . . I shouldn't repeat that word. . .

Anyway, Garble flew me up into the air as he insulted me as his two goons laughed. I was moving further and further away from Ponyville, and closer and closer to an insanely deep chasm.

I screamed my head off.

Apparently, this was the only thing that got on Garble's nerve. However, getting on his nerves at this point only served to make him want to get it over with as soon as possible. So he did.

He let go.

I fell.

I could see them all flying away and not looking back.

I looked back down as I fell, screaming all the way.

I closed my eyes. . .

. . .and everything stopped.

The wind rushing around me, the feeling of rapid descent, the whistling sound of the air rushing by my scales. . .

I opened my eyes, and took a glace down. I realized that I was floating two inches off the ground. Also, I was glowing. Glowing with a aura of golden magic. This aura quickly faded and I landed gently onto the ground.

I could feel something behind me, so I turned. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a dragon, a full grown dragon. A _magnificent _full grown dragon. His scales looked as if they were made of gold, and his belly and claws were fiery crimson red, as were his horn. They were like a ram's horns, curly and short, but they seemed to radiate their power and authority. His snout was rounded, not pointed like the angry green dragon I met a while ago. This dragon almost seemed. . .friendly. . .

The golden and red dragon smiled at my face, which had to be hilarious. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open as I gazed at the dragon's majesty.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," he said. I liked his voice. He sounded like a friendly grandpa who was pleased to see you. He motioned with hit right claw, "Come. . .enter Gem Grotto."

I just did what he said. What else could I do? I was alone and lost, and this guy seemed like he was more than willing to help me.

* * *

It was obvious why the cave was called Gem Grotto. It was full of gems, even more than in the green dragon's cave. Remembering what happened the last time I ate another dragon's gems, I fought back my sudden hunger.

My hunger must have shown on my face, because the dragon chuckled in amusement. He then asked, "What is your name?"

"Spike," I said softly, beginning to feel a little nervous.

The old dragon nodded. He asked, "What do you know about ponies? _Tell the truth._" he added sternly in a voice that would make anyone wan to obey him if they didn't want to risk life and limb.

"I-I-I grew up with ponies. A unicorn hatched me, and I've been living in a town called Ponyville with lots of pony friends," I stammered nervously.

He nodded yet again, and then closed his eyes and began to speak very solemnly and seriously, causing me to focus on every syllable he was saying.

"One night, long ago, there came to me a prophecy. As for who sent it to me or why, I do not know. All I know is that it concerns a young dragon, who will have eaten, slept, spoken, worked, walked, lived, and_ loved_ with ponies. That dragon would in some ways be a part of them, and in some ways be _apart from_ them. This would then culminate in a travesty, that would separate the young dragon and those he cares for, for a time. He would then come to me, and I would give him the means to take back everything he lost, as well as infinitely more."

The dragon opened his eyes, and with great power and authority, he said, "Spike the Dragon, I, Inciendio, hereby give to you my horde! It now belongs to you, as does this territory known as Gem Grotto!"

And with that, I changed. It wasn't instant, but it wasn't slow either. But it was quite quick indeed. One minute I felt warm and tingly, and the next minute, I could feel myself stretching and my spikes growing. Even my wispy green wisps got bigger. I looked into a nearby puddle, and I saw myself. I probably was a teen, but I wasn't as big as the other teenage dragons. Actually, I was about the size of a pony.

"Yes," the old dragon said, "You have a massive horde, and a magnificent territory, and yet your greed does not push you into becoming a giant. Your mind has settled on an appropriate age for your body, which will be fine for what you are destined to do."

I shuddered briefly as I remembered what happened on the day after my last birthday. I then looked up into the face of the wise old dragon, and I spoke, "Uh. . .sir. . .I . . .well. . .all I want is to get back to Ponyville. They might think I'm hurt or dead, and, well. . ." My voice wasn't as deep as. . .that other time. . .but it was still deeper than my normal voice. It was the voice of a mature, confident young dragon.

The older dragon shook his head, and he said, "Spike, haven't you ever felt. . .left out?"

The memories flooded back like tsunami, in no particular order mind you. The Grand Galloping Gala. The Canterlot Dessert Competition. The Best Young Fliers Competition. The day Applejack went missing. The day the red dragon moved into the cave over Ponyville. _Twilight's birthday party. . ._

_Crack. . ._

Okay, so there was a kind of order, in a way. The worst got left for last, and it made the first crack in my desire to keep Spike alive. Why should I go back to. . ._that_? Sure, I didn't want to be one of those ugly jerk dragons like Garble, but what if I followed a different path? One where I was independent, and not some assistant who was constantly being shoved aside. I wanted a new life, and here it was, right in front of me, waiting for me to grab it!

Could the old dragon read my mind? Or was it in my face or body language? Either way, Inciendio just smiled, and continued, "Do you not want revenge on those who have pretty much forced you into taking on this new life?"

Garble. . .

He stole the Fire Ruby I gave to Rarity. . .

A symbol of my love for her. . .

Suddenly, and image of Garble bitting the Fire Ruby in half and chewing with great relish flashed before me. . .

_Crack!_

Another crack in my desire to keep Spike alive.

Inciendio's smile grew, "The prophecy mentioned love. Love for a pony. Your love could surely transcend species, for you both are part of the animal kingdom. However, what of age and social class? What if you were to rise up in Equestria? Become a well known civilized dragon, one who is wealthy and well known in all the big cities, even Canterlot. The Princesses come to know you personally. You deal, invest, and rise up in fame. You could become a prince, or perhaps a count. Only the best for such a princess as your beloved. . ."

I could be great. . .I could be great! After a little while of climbing the later, I could return to my dear Rarity, and she would be amazed, and I would be worthy of her!

**_Crack!_**

She couldn't be with a dragon as lowly as little Spike! But. . .why make them all wait so long?

"You do not wish to put your friends in any further danger, do you? Remember your enemies! Perhaps you may even take down the enemies of your friends?"

My eyes widened. Of course! I had to get rid of Garble and his goons first! Also, there were those others. . .Prince Blueblood, _curse his name_. Trixie. Those Flim Flam Brothes. The Diamond Dogs. Gilda. That brat Diamond Tiara, and her Filthy family! Perhaps even the Changeling Queen should get what she _really_ deserves!

I had a list of targets, but if I ever wanted to hit them, I needed more power. Not in a magical "I'm gonna take over the world" way. More like an elegant, professional, business minded, political, influential, monetary way. Yes, that was it. It would come naturally as I climb the social ladder. I would start in Canterlot. . . no. . .first I would _take control_ of the Diamond Dogs. Hire them. Pay them wages. Make them fiercely loyal to me, thus eliminating an enemy on my list. Then, with workers to help haul parts of my horde, I would take a caravan to Canterlot, and then from there, the sky would be the limit! Think what I could do! I could even give Sweet Apple Acres a little helping hand with business when I reach the top. And then, they could finally discover my identity once my plans have all been realized! They could see how successful and mighty I had become! Oh, it would be glorious!

**_Cr - raaaack!_**

"Your eyes! They burn with the fire of tremendous opportunity that you see before you!" Inciendio declared with pleasure.

I stood tall in my new body, my heart pumping with excitement. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried, trying to fight back tears.

Inciendio smiled, "No need for thanks. I merely followed the prophecy." Inciendio took a deep breath, and continued softly, "And not a moment too soon. For you see, I can feel that my time has come. I must now find a hot volcano to immerse myself in, so that as my spirit flies onward, my body may return to the fires of the earth in which it was forged."

"Wow," I whispered.

Inciendio nodded, "I see you are not sad. Good. You understand the way it must be, don't you?"

I fiddled with my claws, "Well, in a way, I guess. Mostly it's just that, well," I looked up with a sudden resolve and determination, "I can tell you've lived a good life, and I intend to do so as well!"

Inciendio smiled, "Magnificent young dragon. I know you will make me proud."

* * *

I watched Inciendio slowly fly off until he was only a pin prick in the sky. Then I watched that until it disappeared. I got up and looked at what was now my horde. I though of my plans, what I would do, where I would go, all of the things I would gain. However, all of those things were nothing compared to what I desired the end result to be. . .

". . .You could become a prince, or perhaps a count. Only the best for such a princess as your beloved. . ."

**_CRAAACK!_**

That was it.

Exit Spike.

Enter the Count of Gem Grotto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Okay, this is probably very important for all you readers. I said this was a parody of "The Count of Monte Cristo", however, I cannot parody every single event in the book. For one thing, somethings, events, and characters just can't work with the setting, time, mindset, and characters of this show. Also, I want to be original with this. So I will also add certain events, concepts, and plot elements to really make this something much more special than a simple parody (magic, battles, conversations, singing, songs, interactions, confrontations, etc.). Also, I have to work in the theme of The Magic of Friendship, as well as a way to make you feel at peace with what the Mane Six are doing and how they are coping during Spike's "absence". But there are events in the book that I _****_will_****_ plan on parodying, such as a certain duel, a certain kidnapping, a certain revelation, and a certain moment of regret. I hope you fully understand what I mean, and enjoy this fanfic regardless. Thank you._**

**_I dedicate this chapter to Pennwick, for the amazing diamond Dog research._**

**The Count of Gem Grotto  
Chapter Two: Enter the Count**

So, my new life began. I didn't wait, I took action immediately. I would have time to wait later. In fact, I would have time to leisurely lounge around in luxury and comfort before long! But now, it was time to work. I had my plan: tame the Diamond Dogs. So, I followed through with my plan.

Old Inciendio, _bless his soul_, surely was wise and well prepared. In-fact, he was downright scholarly! Amongst the massive horde he left me, there were chests and clay pots full of scrolls. As I quickly searched for what I needed, I quickly glanced at spells meant to tap into ancient dragon magic, a magic never to be understood by any unicorn. Surely they would come in handy at some point, but not right now. What I needed was a map. And indeed a found a map. Actually, I found many! Not just maps of the surface, but also of what is below the ground. Caverns, grottoes, chambers, and tunnels dug by previous generations of dragons, manticores, Diamond Dogs, and even Changelings.

I now had a path, and a map to guide me. It was time for me to head onward!

* * *

_**CRAAAASH!**_

I finally made it. The map had lead me beneath the Everfree Forest from my precious grotto, and right towards the ancestral Diamond Dog colony of Canine. Of course, there would occasionally be a wall in my way. Luckily, dragons are strong creatures, and the aging up Inciendio's horde gave me came with a nicely toned body. I must remember to exercise regularly to keep up this marvelous tonicity.

Anyway, imagine the shock on those dogs' faces when a "tweenage" dragon came bursting through a wall into their tunneling system. After the initial shock, the couple of helmeted guards did the logical thing. They rushed me. Luckily, I know the easiest way to stop a back of rampaging Diamond Dogs. At least, I do now. Not too long ago, I was naive enough to think that I could dispatch them with a stout lance (which I must admit would've been enjoyable) combined with a few blasts of my fiery breath (which surely must have grown along with my body). But no, I now know better than to use force when it really isn't needed at this time.

A simpler method is thus:

Step one, bring a huge sack of gems with you.

Step two, empty said sack of gems in front of you.

Step three, confidently say that you've got plenty more where that came from if they'll do you a few favors.

And _that_ is how you defeat enemy Diamond Dogs by making them your friends.

* * *

The guards led me to their three chieftains, whom I remembered from our last encounter. Luckily, they didn't recognize me, being older and taller and all. However, I don't even think that would've really mattered. As you can probably guess, I simple repeated the three easy steps in the presence of the Triumvirate. It worked like a charm. I just wish I knew why they wanted gems in the first place. I don't think they can eat them, no mammal has the stomach that can handle those sweet beauties.

Well, before you could say "fetch", I was heralded as a hero. _"The Dragon Who Brought A River of Gems Into Our Caves"_ or something like that. Anyway, I actually enjoyed getting to know the Diamond Dog Triumvirate. The guys could actually be quite friendly, agreeable, and willing to listen to what you have to say. Also, their greedy, grabby, obsessive mannerisms were always quite amusing.

The small brown one with yellow eyes and grey jacket was named Spot. The medium, slightly lanky grey one with the green eyes and red jacket was named Rover. The biggest blue furred one with the orange eyes and grey jacket was named Fido. They weren't exactly dumb, per say. They weren't geniuses, but they were still of average intelligence. But I must admit, Fido was the stereotypical muscle bound big lug, that is to say, low on the IQ scale. Luckily, "red jacket Rover" seemed to be the brains of the operation, and I could tell that there was indeed a working brain in his head.

I introduced myself and gave a brief summary of what I desired to become in this world. While Spot and Fido were spellbound, Rover seemed not impressed.

"Gah! What need have we for filthy, annoying, whining ponies! We got gems! That all that matter to us!" the grey dog said.

I let out a small smile at his quaint form of speech and said, "Well, you may feel that way, and I don't blame you at all for it. I merely desire to form a friendship with you all so that I may achieve my goal by utilizing your services, while sharing my wealth with reasonable creatures like you. And you needn't associate with ponies if you would rather not. Does that seem fair?"

Rover smiled and laid back on a rock that was carved to form a chair. He was about to speak, when I piped up, "Hmm, interesting furniture you got here. Well, in the near future, you all might have furniture covered in soft smooth silk with layers of plush feathers, or maybe even cloud! How does that sound to you?"

Rover's eyes lit up at this. "Ooh, that's good. That's very good indeed!" he said eagerly.

So I began to comment on the tunnel network and compliment them on the complex design. We also discussed the mining techniques they had, as well as a couple of ideas of my own. They would need them, considering kidnapping gem finding unicorns was out of the question. I spoke of new mining tools, as well as other modern conveniences they really could use. However, during all of this, my mind was dwelling on something else.

My plan, my glorious plan, would take a long time to fulfill. A time where my closest friends, as well as my dear Rarity, would have to wait, believing that I am dead. I knew I could not give up on this plan, and I didn't plan on giving up. I had to do this. For them, for myself, for Rarity. . . But how could I possibly just ignore the sadness they must be feeling? Perhaps. . .I could check up on them before I truly began my journey. Maybe I could give them a certain push, so that they could truly move on. Rainbow Dash was tough, as was Applejack, and Pinkie Pie would just smile and do her best to get through it and help others to face life with a smile, which would be good for Fluttershy. _They_ could surely get through this. But Rarity and Twilight, that was another story. A certain "fashion disaster" show and a tardy friendship report came to my mind at this thought. My heart began to race. I must act fast before things get out of hand for them! But perhaps I had better take some precautions. . .

During all of these thoughts, I had not faltered during the conversation, and at this point a cleared my throat and changed the subject, "Ahem! Well, I have decided on my first task on my personal journey, my friends. But I must ask of you, where could I find something of very strong, deep, or dark color, and yet is as sticky as. . . no, _stickier_ than honey?"

Little Spot was the first to speak up, "Oh-oh-oh! I know! Really black, really sticky tar! In certain deep tunnels be tar pits! Uhhgh! Diamond Dogs no like tar!"

I brought my fist into my right hand, "Of course! Tar! Perfect! If I dilute it with enough water, and give myself enough coats of it, it'll be the perfect disguise!"

Fido tilted his head in confusion, "Why you wanna disguise yourself?"

I just chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It's just something I gotta do to help my plan run smoothly. Well then, I haven't a minute to loose! Show me a tar pit, and bring along a large container and something that can scoop."

* * *

Applejack walked into Sugarcube Corner, the bell tinkling happily as the door closed behind her. Fluttershy was there, sitting at a table and gulping down the contents of a large mug. The yellow pegasus smacked her lips and lightly placed the empty mug down.

"I want another hot chocolate, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy called out.

Pinkie Pie walked over towards the pegasus, balancing a tray on her head. On the tray was another whipped cream topped mug of the rich, chocolaty beverage.

"Fluttershy, I'm a professional. I worked hard to reach ten cups of the stuff in one sitting," Pinkie Pie said with a smile, although it was quite small for somepony like Pinkie Pie, revealing all was not right in the pink party pony's world, "So I really don't think you should attempt to tussle with number ten here." Pinkie motioned with her tail to the mug on the tray on her head.

"First of all, I'm a year older than you. Second of all, I ordered another mug, I got the bits to pay for it, so you got to serve it to me. It's as simple as that," Fluttershy said calmly as she reached up, placed her hoof in the mug handle, and brought it to her mouth.

Applejack sighed and shook her head as she approached. She looked up at Pinkie Pie, "Ah see Twilight still has that big ol' force field round the Library."

Fluttershy placed the empty mug on ground, her hoof visibly shaking from the sugar high she was beginning to feel. She hiccuped as she spoke, "*hic!* Well, Rarity still hasn't *hic!* come out of her house! *hic!* She won't answer anypony's *hic!* calling either! It sure has been a long *hic!* week!"

Applejack looked at the shaking, wide eyed pegasus in pity. It wasn't so much as Spike's. . . passing. . .as much as what had become of Rarity. Fluttershy and Rarity were such good friends for so long. Just as Fluttershy had said during the white unicorn's last nervous breakdown, her first thought was to panic. The kind pegasus tried everything to get Rarity to come out and live again. Now that she had failed in all her attempts, Fluttershy was in a downward spiral, and who knew where it would land her.

Applejack decided to change the subject, "Anyways. . .ya'd think Princess Celestia could've gotten Twilight to come out. But all the Princess said after she came out from the Library was-."

"GIVE HER TIME!" Fluttershy suddenly shouted, standing up on her hind legs, front hoofs on the table for support. her eyes were wide and blazing from all the sugar running through her bloodstream.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Applejack said nervously, casting a slightly fearful gaze Fluttershy's way, "Anyways. . .ah kinda understand why Twilight didn't want no. . .ceremony. . .seeing as we never found his. . ." Applejack's voice trailed off.

Pinkie Pie slammed the table with her hoof, causing Fluttershy to spring up to a flying attention, as if ready for action. Pinkie Pie ignored her and said determinedly, "How am I supposed to get us all smiling again if two of my friends have practically turned into old, dry, toilet paper wrapped mummies locked in their ancient, creepy tombs!" Pinkie Pie sighed and held her head in her two front hooves, her front legs bent as they rested on the table. "When my Granny Pie died," Pinkie said thoughtfully, "I threw a party celebrating her life, and I don't feel sad about it anymore, cause I know my Granny Pie would want me to be happy! She lived a really great, fun, happy, smiling life, and she wanted me to do the same!" Pinkie Pie held her right hoof up as if in victory, only to have her head roll off of her left hoof and hit the table. Her right front leg seemed to drop like a dry plant as she continued grumpily, "But even if we could get those mummies out of their sarcopha-, sarcoophe-, sarcopo-, oh, out of their coffins, they'd probably both be a pair of party poopers! How can we celebrate Spike's life with a pair of party poopers!?"

Applejack nodded, "Ah get ya, Pinkie. If Spike can see us all, he's probably shaking his head and is just plum frustrated with how those two unicorns are acting."

Fluttershy landed down hard in her chair, the sugar causing her to giggle delusionally. She said with derped eyes, a creepy smile, and a slightly higher pitched voice, "Teeheeheehee! I wish Spike would come back down for a visit and tell those two to move on! Teeheehee!"

Pinkie and Applejack stared at Fluttershy with vague looks of terror on their faces until the awkward moment was broken by Rainbow Dash zooming in through the door.

"Ya come to vent your anger at yourself some more?" Applejack asked wryly.

Indeed, Rainbow Dash had been filled with self loathing when Spike disappeared after she had lost him in the Everfree Forest. She seemed constantly angry ever since. However, Dash actually looked excited rather than angry at this time.

"No! I don't have any time to be angry now! There's this carriage heading through Ponyville that's being pulled by Diamond Dogs, and from what I heard, the guy in the carriage is supposed to be really rich! A real big shot! Everyone wants to get a look at him! Come on!"

Dash flew back out the door. The three friends exchanged glances, and followed the rainbow maned pegasus. Even Mr. and Mrs. Cake couldn't resist checking it out either. They heard what Rainbow exclaimed all the way from the kitchen, and were on their way out the door to see what all the fuss was about.

The carriage was new, freshly bought from the dealership on the edge of Ponyville. It had to have been the most expensive one the dealership had. It was in the style of an Appleloosa Carriage. However, the solid mahogany construction with mirror-like finish, combined with chrome wheels and window frames, gave it a very elegant look.

The Diamond Dogs were burly and wore metal shoulder pads and helmets. They skidded to a stop in the middle of town as everypony looked on. The door to the carriage slowly opened. . .and out stepped. . .a dragon.

This dragon was as tall as a pony is long. He was muscular, clearly the strong type. His scales were a dusky grayish-black color, very earthy. His belly was a sort of dark green, like mint-leaves. He had jagged spikes on his head, the same color as his belly. He also had spines of the same color running down his back. His mouth and snout was small and pointy, and his head was quite round.

In his hand he held what appeared to be a stick, but in reality it was a stone rod cut and shaped to be perfectly smooth. It was about as tall as the height from the dragon's feet to his neck, and the tip top of it bore a perfectly round emerald.

The dragon's green eyes blinked as he gazed around the town, and stopped when he say the group of four that came out of Sugarcube Corner.

The dragon let out a hearty laugh as he quickly approached them, "Ha-ha-ha! So here they are! The bearers of the Elements of Harmony!"

The four exchanged glances in confusion.

"Ya know who we are?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

The black dragon looked surprised, "I pity those who don't know you! You saved Equestria three times! Four if you count the business of that dragon who nearly filled the clear skies with smoke a while back." The dragon then smiled and gave a bow, "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Count of Gem Grotto. You may simply refer to me as the Count. I know all your names, as well as the Elements you each represent. Don't be surprised. As I said, you _are_ world renown heroes." The Count looked around with a confused expression, "Hmmm, but I do believe two of you are missing. The unicorns Rarity and Twilight Sparkle I believe." The Count's eyes suddenly widened with excitement, "I do wish to meet Twilight, the prized personal student of Princess Celestia! Also, I wish to be made a new wardrobe by Rarity! The famous fashion designer heralded by Hoity Toity and Fancypants!"

The Count's excited expression fell flat when he saw the huge, translucent, purple dome that shimmered in the sunlight. "What is that?" he asked.

Applejack figured that she continue to be the spokes pony for the group, "Well, ya see, Mr. Count, we all lost a dear friend of our recently. Rarity's locked herself in her room, and Twilight, well, she locked herself in _that thing_. They really are taking it the hardest."

The Count bowed his head respectfully. "Oh dear, I am very sorry about your loss. Who was the poor unfortunate soul?"

"A little dragon named Spike," Applejack said, taking her hat off and holding it over her heart as the others bowed their heads sadly, "We've been through so much together, and Twilight and him must have been through even more. But he's gone, all because of a couple of low down dirty thieves." Applejack put her hat back on and narrowed her eyes at the ground, "And If I had 'em right here right now, I'd make 'em pay in bucks to the face!"

The Count lifted his head up and tapped the emerald topped walking stick to his chin, "Hmmm, Spike. . .that would be the dragon she hatched during her magic test. . .no wonder she's devastated. . ."

The four ponies nodded.

**_CLUNK!_**

The ponies' heads shot up when the Count brought his stick down into the ground hard.

"But who is _the Element of Magic_ to let despair destroy _the Spark of the Magic of Friendship_ she had worked so hard to ignite!" the Count shouted resolutely, his face actually showing the feeling of frustration and impatience rather than the emotion of anger and rage as his voice seemed to convey.

The Count snapped his claws, and the two Diamond Dogs ran up to his side.

"Bring me the blue pot," he said.

The Diamond Dogs nodded, ran back to the carriage, retrieved the item, and returned. The Count reached into the pot and took out what appeared to be old looking scrolls, yellowed and torn from age. As the Count mulled over the scrolls, Rainbow Dash gave the others a nervous glance.

"I don't trust this guy," Dash whispered to them, "He's up to no good. Either that or he's off his rocker."

"Rocking chair?! What rocking chair?! I don't see a rocking chair!" Fluttershy suddenly rattled off in a fast, loud voice.

Rainbow Dash just stared at her.

"Ten cups of cocoa," Pinkie Pie said simply, as if it was obvious.

"_Oh_, sugar high. That's why she's acting like you," Dash commented dryly.

_"Good thing the Count of Gem Whatever doesn't seem to be listening,"_ Applejack thought as she watched the Count scan the scrolls he was holding. Suddenly, the Count's head shot up.

"Got it!" he exclaimed as he stuffed the scrolls back into the pot. He then turned and strode in the direction of the Library.

"Not so fast!" Rainbow said. She was about to fly after him for a tackle, but Applejack stopped her by stepping on her tail.

"Whoa there, RD, let's see what he's up too first," Applejack said.

The Mane Four followed behind the Count as he arrived in front of the force field. The black dragon "tut-tut-tutted," apparently shaking his head at the force-field and the the unicorn within the tree of knowledge. He then hardened his gaze and shouted, "Element of Magic! It is time that you received a wake up call!"

Jamming his simple yet elegant staff into the ground hard so it stood up by itself, the Count took a step back and raised his right claw. Making strange looking hand motions with his left claw, the black dragon shouted,**_"Shoryuken!"_**

His right claw was suddenly blazing with fire. Everypony who were in viewing distance stepped back out of fear and shock. The Count made a fist with his fiery, and then leaped into the air, utilizing his long, muscular legs. He then came down towards the force-field, and connected his flaming fist with its surface. The crack that followed was cosmic. It was a shattering like when the Changeling broke through Shinning Armor's force-field. No, it was a complete and utter crack that cut through the diameter of the entire dome. After the crack ran its course, the rest of the force-field totally collapsed, crumbling into bits of purple glass, which then vaporized into pink stardust.

Before the ponies around could react, or even process what happened, there was a flash of purple light as something appeared right in front of the Count of Gem Grotto. It was purple, with bags under its bloodshot eyes. It had hair and tail, both of which were black with a streak through them, but they were completely messed up, full of tangles and knots.

_"Who do you think you are?"_ it said in a low dangerous tone.

It was, or at least used to be, Twilight Sparkle.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Count of Gem Grotto**

**Chapter Three: Stages Five Through Seven of Grief**

I looked at the mare before me, and I started to wonder if I was too late. She looked even worse than that time her friendship report was tardy, and trust me, _that_ was saying something. But there was no way I could back down now, now that she was right in front of me. Besides, I had a plan, and there was no way I'd let an obstacle like the most powerful unicorn in Equestria on the brink of insanity get in my way. It's time I brought her stupid, self-destructive grief to an end!

"Look at yourself, Element of Magic. You're a pathetic wreak!" I said, staring Twilight right in the eye.

"I don't give two bits about what I look like! And you have no right to go around destroying my force-field!" Twilight shouted back.

"It was for your own good, Element of Magic! How could you possibly be true to your element when you are locked up in a cage of your own design!" I countered.

"Quiet! You have no right to talk to me that way!" Twilight shouted back, her eyes blazing like fire balls.

"Oh yes I do, Element of Magic! As a living being who lives in the land of Equestria, which was founded on the principles of Harmony and Friendship, it is imperative for me to do all I can to make sure the bearers of the Elements of Harmony continue to posses the Magic of Friendship, and it is clear to me that you have almost lost that magic!"

"Shut up! You don't what I've been through! How I've felt! You could never understand! And stop calling me 'Element of Magic!' I have a name!"

I abruptly halted my angry "to the point" demeanor. I leaned on my staff, letting my body relax, and slowly shook my head, "Hmmm, how sad. You do not even wish to be referred to by that prestigious title. Very well, you no longer deserve it, nor are you worthy of it!"

Twilight grabbed her head with her front hooves, rubbing at her skull as if attempting to reach her brain. "Stop talking! STOP TALKING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR UPSETTING TALK!"

But I did not stop. I needed to continue to complete my glorious plan. "Maybe I ought to call you Twilight Tragedy? That certainly fits you better."

Twilight lifted herself on her hind legs as her horn began to spark and glow violently. "Disappear! Disappear! DISAPPEAR INTO OBLIVIO-!"

**_"KAAN!"_** I shouted while performing a complex hand motion.

Twilight's horn was snuffed out like a candle.

The purple unicorn gently lowered herself back down to standing on all four hooves. Her eyes seemed slightly asleep, almost drugged. She quickly shook off the feeling, becoming a little more alert in her facial features.

"Wha- what was-?" she stammered.

"Just a little something to calm you down," I said in a civil tone, almost conversationally. I motioned to the town around us with my staff and said, "I assume that before discovering the Magic of Friendship, you did not desire coming here from Canterlot, where you were free to just study magic all alone. Tell me, what was Spike's opinion on the matter?"

Now, if I had tried this a minute or two earlier, I'd in all likelihood be dead. However, thanks to the spell I cast, Twilight was a level at peace where she could open up about this, which is just what I needed her to do.

She sighed and shuddered, and slowly spoke as if in a daze, "He wanted me to make friends. He did. Trying to get me to meet ponies in Canterlot. He wanted us to go to Moondancer's party, and others before that. He completely agreed with Celestia's advice for me to make friends, and that ended up helping save Equestria, more than once!"

I slammed my staff into the ground in frustration, causing her to look up at me in surprise.

"No, no, NO!" I shouted, "Do you honestly believe friendship is just a power source used to take down super villains! Don't you realize that Spike wanted you to make friends so that you could be happy? Don't you remember all the joy and laughter you felt just be being with your closest friends?"

Twilight nodded slowly, "Yeah. . .yeah!"

"But now look at you!" I said, pointing my staff at her face, causing her to jump, "You lock yourself away. And why? Because Spike is gone. But don't you see? You're slapping him in the face! He finally got to see you make some friends, be sociable, not a be a grumpy shut-in he had to deal with for months back in Canterlot! And when something out of his control and your control happens, what do you do? You go down even lower than where you started! Shame on you!"

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but, by Celestia, I wasn't done. I was on a roll!

"And it's not just Spike's memory your disrespecting! You're smothering the very Spark you felt on that fateful day. The Magic of Friendship!" I then pointed dramatically with my emerald tipped staff to Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, who were gathered a few feet away, looking on in shock, "Look at them! Look at your friends! Don't you see what you're doing to them! Pinkie Pie, who desperately wants to help make things better and put a smile back on the faces turned to frowning by the unfortunate event. But how can she when you're not cooperating! So when she smiles, she knows her smile is in vain when it comes to recovering from this disaster. Rainbow Dash, who is full of frustration and irrational anger! She needs somepony logical to put it all into perspective so she can't stop blaming herself, and that somepony is you, Element of Magic! And yet you abandoned her along with everypony else! Fluttershy, so timid that she can't handle seeing once happy ponies descend into depression! You didn't do anything to help save Rarity, her closest friend, from shutting herself in. You merely shut yourself in too, adding to her stress, and causing her to drown her sorrows in sweets. And believe me, that is not a pleasant practice. I should know, I did it myself one time. I fought my grief with donuts. But it got me nowhere, and hot chocolate will get Fluttershy nowhere! Oh, and let's not forget Applejack, who has to work her flank off trying to be the team mom because you left and let the group just fall apart! She can't bear all of this on her shoulders! It's too much stress on her! They need you, Element of Magic! You're the Spark, the Element that ignites the other five Elements. They need you, Twilight Sparkle! Are you going to let them down? Celestia down? _Yourself down? Answer me! Is the Magic of Friendship dead? Answer me!_

As I ranted and raved, I could see that it was all getting through to Twilight. Tears were literally flowing down her face as the gravity of what she had become and what she had been doing dawned on her. She began to sob brokenly, lifting her eyes to the heavens, and she whimpered, "Oh. . .oh. . .oh I'm sorry Spike!"

Twilight's horn glowed and she teleported from where she stood to where she should have been all this time. She jumped the couple of inches between her and her friends, attempting to capture them all in one big hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed as they comforted her. Even Rainbow Dash moved in close to softly pat her on the back.

Twilight took a few minutes to calm down. She then tried her best to wipe away the grime and tear stains on her face with a handkerchief she magicked out of thin air. She blew her nose softly and said, "I should have been there for you girls. Sure, I knew Spike longer and better, but he was your friend too, and the way I was acting must have affected you all as well. Not mention what Rarity is going through."

Applejack put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder, "It's alright Sugarcube. Now we can finally get through this_together_."

"I just wonder why Celestia couldn't get you to come out, but _he_ could," Rainbow Dash remarked, pointing towards me.

"Technique, I guess," Twilight said as she approached me, looking my black scaly body up and down, "Celestia listened and was understanding and talked gently to me, and when I didn't seem to want to listen or appeared inconsolable, she just figured I needed more time. But she was wrong. I didn't need time, I needed tough love. I needed to face the cold, hard reality of the situation, and conquer my own personal demons."

Twilight stopped in front of me and asked, "Who are you?"

I bowed, "The Count of Gem Grotto, but you may simply call me the Count."

"Why did you go to such great lengths to help me?"

I held my walking stick across my chest in earnest and said, "I heard tales of how the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony performed heroic deeds throughout Equestria. I deeply desired to meet them in person. But when I saw them in such disarray, I couldn't just standby and do nothing. So I did whatever I could to salvage your friendship and save its magic. As a citizen of Equestria, it was my duty."

Twilight looked surprised, "Citizen of Equestria? But you're a dragon."

I chuckled and held up my staff, "A civilized dragon, thank you very much! But enough about me! I believe you all should be heading into the Library to work out a plan to help The Element of Generosity!"

Twilight smacked a hoof to her fore-head, "Of course! Rarity! Come on girls! We have to-."

Twilight was interrupted when Fluttershy let out a loud moan of pain, "Oooohhhhhh! My head! My stomach!"

Rainbow Dash quickly flew over to the yellow pegasus' side, just in time to catch her a she fell over. "Oh no! Fluttershy's having a sugar crash!" she said in fear.

Twilight used her magic to levitate the pegasus and carried her in the direction of the Library. "Come on, let's get her inside. I'll fix her an ice pack, get her some water to drink, maybe some aspirin. . ."

As the five ponies entered the Library, I nodded, "Good. Sugar crashes aren't fatal, she'll be fine. This just gives me more time to complete part two of my plan." I then turned towards the Carousel Boutique, "One down, one more to go!"

* * *

Time was of the essence, so I simply let myself into the boutique. Luckily, the door wasn't locked, even though the windows were all boarded up for some reason. The cat flap wasn't boarded up, and there were a pair of empty bowls on the other side of it. I suppose Rarity still feeds and waters Opalescence, but now lets her roam around Ponyville. I guessTwilight miust have done something similar for Owlicious and Peewee. The room was so dusty, and cobwebs covered nearly everything in the room. How on earth did things get so rundown so quickly? Did Rarity just set all of this up for effect or something, because I was sure there is no way in Tartarus that her bedroom would be this dirty!

Well, after passing a few dusty, half-dressed pony-mannequins, I walked up to stairs towards Rarity's bedroom. I felt no need to look around further. I had a job to do, and it had to be done quickly. Therefore, I knew what I had to do when I reached the locked door. Rarity would never open it in her current state, especially to some strange dragon she doesn't know, or should I say, _recognize_. In addition, it would be foolish and a waste of energy to try to talk to her through the door, not to mention ineffective in comparison to a face to face conversation. So, there was only one option available to me.

**_BANG!_**

I kicked the door with all my dragon might, breaking the lock and throwing the door wide open. I strode into the room with purpose, filled with self-loathing for barging into a lady's quarters unannounced. However, I continued to remind myself that this was all for her own good.

I could see my lady lying on her bed, dressed in her fine expensive bath-robe, which she normally wore during spa dates. . . and drama-queen nervous breakdowns. Her face was first pale with shock, and then turned red with rage. Believe me, you _do not_ want to be around Rarity when she is angry, especially if you're the one who made her angry. Although she is the very meaning of pretty, her rage is not pretty.

"You _boor_!" she shrieked as she sat up in bed, shaking with anger, "How dare you barge into a lady's room! You sick monster! Don't you even now what I've been through the last couple of days? No! Of course you haven't! I've been sad, angry, frustrated, depressed, traumatized, and hurt all at the same time, _all while wallowing in pity! And I'm not even sure if ponies are supposed to wallow in pity!_ And right now, I'm going to let it all out, _by tearing you limb from limb!_"

See. Not pretty.

Rarity's magic flared up as various object around the room; pillows, boxes, sewing needles, spools of thread, writing utensils, chairs, chests, etc.; began levitating, all ready to be thrown at me.

Remembering the other spell I memorized for my plan, I shouted, "ZAN HAAL VIIK!"

All of the items were thrown out of Rarity's magical grip and landed harmlessly against the walls.

Using Rarity's shock as my opening, I pointed my staff at her and said, "How can you be so selfish, Element of Generosity?"

I had to bite my tongue to hold back the feelings I felt when I saw Rarity's hurt expression.

"Me? Being selfish! I had some one very important to me get taken away!" she replied.

"So did Twilight Sparkle, and I showed her the light!" I replied, "Don't you see! By doing this, you're turning your back on your friends, and hurting them!"

"But what about me?" she whined, throwing a hoof over her face while leaning back on her bed. "I am so brooooooken!" she sobbed, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

My heart felt like it would burst. It hurt me so much to see her cry, and yet the only way to stop this was to press on straight though the most difficult of paths.

I took a deep breath and continued, "This baby dragon, the one named Spike, what did he ever do for you?"

"He would do anything!" Rarity exclaimed, sitting up again and throwing her front legs open wide for emphasis. "No matter how dirty, tiring, difficult, or laborious the task, he would do it! He would do anything for me! He was _the_ perfect gentleman! The sweetest, most generous dragon in all of Equestria!"

"Did he do so much for you because he was 'the sweetest, most generous dragon in all of Equestria' as you say, or perhaps he may have had feelings for you. I'd say the later, the way you described how self sacrificial he was for especially you," I said smoothly, doing my best to appear only vaguely interested.

"Of course he loved me," Rarity said in a whimpering tone, her hooves trashing patterns in her quilt, "It was obvious. Just so obvious. . ."

"Did you love him?" I asked, silently begging my rapidly and rising heart rate and body temperature to return to their normal levels.

"I cannot answer that!" Rarity shouted, jumping off of the bed and landing on the floor in front of me. "As Celestia as my witness, I will never answer that question for another living soul as long as I live!"

I couldn't break my guise. I wanted to, more than anything. But my plan would end in a more glorious ending for us if I would just postpone our joyous reunion for a time. So, I continued my emotionally and mentally probing dialogue.

"Hmm. . .well, I'd say he'd do anything to make you happy, and I'd be right. . .right?"

Rarity nodded resolutely.

"Well, you _are_ the opposite of happy right now, I presume?"

"Look at me. Do I look happy?" she replied bitterly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "How_ terrible_. Can you not see it? Do you not understand? If his passing brought such turmoil to you, then do you know what Spike would logically think if he could see you now?"

I could tell by her face that the sudden realization hit her like a score of Toms.

"_No. . ._" she whispered.

"Spike would think, 'Oh Celestia! Look what _I_ did to Rarity! Look how sad _I_ made her! Look at her life which _I_ have ruined! What have _I_ done! If only she had never met _me_! If only-'."

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" she screamed as she fell to the ground, covering her head with her hooves. "Oh Spike! Oh my dear Spikey Wikey! If you can hear me, please listen! Don't blame yourself for this! It's my fault for being such a drama queen, and for not telling you the things I wish I had told you! It's just so hard for me to move on! Please understand! Please!"

She then totally broke down into a sobbing fit, right at my foot claws. Well, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to let some of my yearning out. So, I go down on all fours, and gently caressed her beautiful purple ribbon of mane. It was slightly messed up from her days of depression, but still beautiful in my eyes.

"Shh, shh, shhh! It's okay my lady. He heard you, I know he heard you. Loved ones never truly leave us, you know," I said softly as I gave her gentle pats on the back.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and eventually, the tears stopped. My lady sniffed and shook the cobwebs out of her head. "Thank you. Thank you so much. . ." she whispered.

I nodded, and got back onto my legs with my staff. "You're welcome," I replied, but I wasn't done just yet. "There are seven stages of grief, my lady. Shock & denial, pain & guilt, anger & bargaining, depression, the upward turn, reconstruction & working through, and acceptance & hope. You've been on stage 4 for a while, and some ponies can stay on that stage, or any of the other stages, for a very long time. Spike desire is for you to get through stages five, six, and seven as quickly as possible, so you can start living again. But to do that, you must not be so selfish with your emotions."

Rarity looked confused, so I explained:

"Just like how Twilight locking herself away hurt your friends, so is your exiling yourself in this room. Don't you think your friends care about you? Don't you think the fact that they aren't able to help you, because you won't let them, is hurting them. Listen closely my lady. . ."

I explained how each of her friends were doing, similar to how I did it with Twilight, only with a bit more detail. Rarity looked very concerned when I talked about Fluttershy, even though I didn't tell her that the pegasus had just recently suffered from a sugar crash.

"Oh dear, you are right, you are so right!" she said breathlessly, "What have I been doing? I could never recover from. . ._that_ alone. I need my friends help to reconstruct my life. It's all so clear now!" She then whipped off her bath-robe and struck a dramatic pose, "As Celestia as my witness, I - WILL - LIVE!"

She used her magic grab my staff out of my hand, and then began to gently nudge me toward the door.

"But, before I reenter the outside world," she said with an air of efficiency, "I must get back into the activities of my normal. Ergo, I must return to performing my life's purpose! Ergo, I must create beautiful things! Ergo, I must return to making fabulous fashions! Ergo, I shall now make _you_ an ensemble- _no!_ a new _wardrobe_as thanks for bringing me back to life!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with gusto as she spoke with great excitement in her voice.

I chuckled nervously as I was guided down the stairs by the now lively mare, "Well, it's actually kind of funny. I came here hoping that _the_ Rarity, well known for the dresses that she made for Hoity Toity, Fancypants, and Sapphire Shores, could make clothes for me. But, well, you were down so low, and you're still recovering, and-."

"Nonsense! I must return to me greatest passion in life right away if I want to feel like my old self again!"

Rarity led me down into the abandoned room. With a flash of her horn, the lights were turned back on. She shook her head, "Oh dear me! So dusty and dirty-."

"FUS!" I said.

A ring of force shot out, with me as its center point. It was weak, almost like wind, but that's how I wanted it to be. It caused Rarity to jump a bit, but you could really see its effects as it pushed all of the dust and cobwebs into the corners of the walls for easy clean up and disposal later.

Rarity was nearly at a loss for words, "My goodness! That was- oh goodness me! You _are_ full of surprises! Please, tell me your name!"

I bowed elegantly, "I am the Count of Gem Grotto, my lady."

Rarity's face was the very picture of glee, "Oooh! A Count! Well, goodness gracious me! Imagine! Creating a wardrobe for a Count! Well, sir, please, what style of clothing would you prefer? Ooh! I could just imagine the colors that would go beautifully with those black scales!"

I just had to laugh. Rarity was back.

* * *

Suits or tuxedos were never my thing. I remember one such outfit which I certainly did not like, which came with this awful hat. I can't believe it was Rarity of all mares who made that! Sure, I did wear a tux for the Grand Galloping Gala, but I'd rather not talk about that disaster.

Anyway, I was more partial to the cloak. I recall Rarity making a line of them a few months ago. Anyway, we first chose a very earthy red color, witch went well with my earthy green underbelly. We chose ruby fasteners, which really stood out in comparison. We then chose a mossy green color for a second cloak, which complemented my dark colors perfectly. We gave emerald fasteners to that one. After some talk of each of our goals and missions in life, in which I only gave vague answers involving being at the top in Canterlot, I asked Rarity to commission me something a little. . . special.

I felt that, being a dragon, I should command an air of power and strength to those around me. The answer came to me in one word: armor. Not real armor, for it would get too bulky, heavy, and unnecessary for the circumstances I planned on wearing it in. I desired a mock "breastplate" made of something light a stiff, covered in smooth fabric that would be somewhat glossy. This would be fastened around my middle by a thin belt, and the tip of the top of each side of the "breastplate" would have a metal fastener, both of which would be connected to long flowing cape of crimson red. With such an outfit, I surely would be _The_ Count of Gem Grotto!

After I finished the description, I made sure to say that for such an outfit I would pay handsomely. Rarity quickly declined the offer, reminding me that she bore the Element of Generosity for a reason, and that getting a new lease on life, as well as creating such a marvelous design for a Count, would be reward enough. Also, she said that with the new zest she was feeling, she could make creations that would make her more bits than ever before.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since I entered the Carousel Boutique, making it about 4 in the afternoon. As I was trying on my "Dragon Armor," the front door was flung wide open.

"_Rarity?!_" five familiar voices asked incredulously.

I certainly enjoyed watching the hugging and laughing. It made me truly feel that my work here was done, and that I could finally move on to climbing the ladder that would lead to my vengeance and reunion. With their friendships restored and their hearts finally ready to let go and move on, I was finally free to follow the path Inciendio laid out for me.

I told the group that this should be their time to reconcile and talk about everything that's happened. I explained how necessary it was for them to move on. They all agreed, so after I promised not to leave without receiving a proper send-off from them, I let myself out while carefully carrying the other two cloaks in their garment bags.

It was about time the Count of Gem Grotto finally made a name for himself in Equestria.

And Ponyville is going to be his test bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I dedicate this chapter to Path_of_cloud, who brought up a very good point.  
I also dedicate this chapter to Skywriter, because I referenced one of his stories. _**

**The Count of Gem Grotto  
Chapter Four: Becoming Popular (The Type of Dragon Everypony Should Know)**

It was time for _"The Dragon Who Brought A River of Gems Into Our Caves"_ to become _"The Dragon Who Brought A River of Gems Into Ponyville"_ As I said, this was a test bed for what I planned to do in Canterlot, with a few minor adjustments, of course.

Although I was a dragon, I grew a fondness for the fresh vegetables ponies usually eat. So, I felt it wise to visit the market that was open that day. Of course, I had yet to transfer my gems into bits, so "keep the change" pretty much became my catchphrase. The faces those ponies had when I reached into one of the sacks my Diamond Dogs held for me and dropped a flawless ruby, sapphire, or emerald on their counter! Perhaps now those growers could afford to stop being so greedy when setting their prices for a while.

Before long I had filled the storage area of my carriage with all sorts of items. Fruits, vegetables, baked goods, even civilized mining tools I purchased from the hardware store. I know the Diamond Dog Triumvirate will approve. I also stopped by Quills and Sofas to find some more suitable furniture for my canine friends. After buying a few, top quality chairs, as well as luxurious sofa with red silk upholstery, I saw that, lo and behold, they actually had quills and other stationary items this time! I certainly could use some writing materials for my upcoming business plans.

I stood regally in my "Dragon Armor" as I gave an assertive "request" to the owner that he keep his store well stocked with what he is supposed to carry at all times. I can safely say that he will take my advice to heart.

But being a rich, commanding, high class entity will only get one so far. Therefore, I made quite an elegant and ingenious move. I stopped by at the school while it was still in session. I waited until recess arrived, when all the fillies and colts exited the school house. I then approached Miss Cheerilee, bowed, and introduced myself. I then explained how highly I valued the riches of good education, and how I would always be willing to support it. I then announced loudly, so the children could hear it too, that I was donating a large sum of gems, which would be worth an even larger sum of bits, to the school for the purchase of better tools and supplies, for the purchase of fun playground equipment, and perhaps even for renovating the building and increasing its size. The children all cheered at the mention of playground equipment, and Miss Cheerilee was half in shock, thanking me over and over again while trying to stop herself from crying tears of joy.

I wrapped up the proceedings with a gift of one gem to every child, as well as a little whisper of "Your big sister's all better now," to a certain white unicorn filly. I also made sure to give that filly a ruby, because I like subtle symbolism. And with that, I left, with the sound of Diamond Tiara whining that her gem was smaller and duller than everypony else's.

As I said, subtle symbolism.

Prepare yourself, _Filthy_ Rich family, for the Count plans on giving your business practices close examination.

* * *

". . .And it is with great pleasure, that I, the Count of Gem Grotto, donate these gems to the town of Ponyville, to fix Town Hall!"

I emptied what was left in the two sacks of gems onto the platform in front of Town Hall, making a pile about three feet high.

"And keep the change!" I declared with a smile.

Everypony cheered joyously as I basked in the adoration. Mayor Mare came over to me, grinning ear to ear.

"On behalf of this town, I thank you from the bottom of my- I mean- _our_ hearts," she said, blinking back tears as looked back and forth from me to the pile of gems, "Therefore, I present you with this key to the city!"

Mayor Mare set down the case she was carrying on her back and opened it, revealing the shinny golden key. I smiled and bowed graciously, "Thank you ma'am, I'll treasure it always." I straightened up, gripped the key in one claw and my stone walking stick in the other, and said, "Well, I must be off! Farewell good ponies of Ponyville!"

The ponies cheered as my two Diamond Dogs led the way back to my carriage. Nearby were those 6 wonderful ponies.

"Please- please- please stay! We're gonna have that party where we celebrate Spike's life soon!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down.

I smiled. She was her old self again. "No, I'm afraid not. I have urgent business in Canterlot. But perhaps I may visit here again."

"Please do, you have no idea what a blessing you've been," Rarity said sincerely.

Twilight nodded, "She's right. I don't know where I'd be, where'd our friendship would be, if it hadn't been for you."

I leaned on my walking stick, "Well, I was glad to do it. I just couldn't let the Elements of Harmony fall apart, nor your downright magical friendship. So before I go, I have one last test for you. Any of you, answer me this: how did you know that Spike had perished?"

The ponies all seemed to look in a different direction, unable to meet neither my nor each other's gaze. They all looked very uncomfortable.

"W-w-well," Applejack said slowly, "One of those three dragon thieves, an ugly red one, he flew back towards us while we was looking for Spike. He said that he- that he- dropped him off a cliff. We wished he was lying, but I could sense it. . .he _was_ telling the truth. Then he took off back into the Everfree Forest, and we lost him. . ."

I nodded slowly, "I see. . ." I then studied their faces, still nervous, but now at least able to look me in the eye. "Well, I can sense the pain and sorrow you have in your hearts from your loss, but it is not at the point where it is consuming and paralyzing you. I'd say that you're all on the right track in living good lives once again."

The six ponies all nodded resolutely.

I smiled and nodded back. "Farewell!" I said as I boarded my carriage.

I closed the door, and, with a trailer of furniture hitched to the back, off we went to the Diamond Dogs's cave, passage way to Gem Grotto, where I would load up for another trip and another part of my grand plan.

* * *

Fancypants sat at a table outside_ Le Cafe De La Creme_ in Canterlot, sipping tea, waiting for his fiancee, Fleur de Lis. She soon arrived, looking very frazzled and excited.

"_Oh good sir in Celestia name make haste hurry seize this chance you must see him before he departs you must snap him up before somepony else does or he becomes a dangerous rival or-_!"

"I say, my lady! Please calm down!" Fancypants replied, slightly taken aback at Fleur's deluge of words, as well as concerned for the fashion model's well being, "Sit yourself down now. I'll call the water for a cup of tea for you."

Fleur took a few deep breaths and shook her head, "No. No time. Just let me explain."

"I'm listening," Fancypants replied, peering at her through his monocle.

Fleur took a final deep breath and continued in a composed but still slightly excited tone, "Just this morning, a carriage arrived in Canterlot. It seemed to just sing splendor and wealth. It's owner carried tons of valuable gems within it, and he had somehow managed to train those barbaric Diamond Dog creatures to serve him. I recall reading an article about them in that scientific journal a mistakenly subscribed to a while back, not in my taste. Anyway, he sampled nearly all the shops, except for the tailors and clothing boutiques. I heard that he was heard saying, 'These styles do not compare to that of fair Rarity's'!"

"He knows Rarity?" Fancypants asked, becoming intrigued.

"Apparently so," replied Fleur while nodding excitedly, "And he paid in _gems_, not in bits! Always saying 'keep the change'! He bought the finest furniture and loaded it up into a trailer behind his gorgeous carriage; he purchased many wise books, he bought many spices, teas, and fragrances; and he is currently getting a room at the Silver Lipizzan Hotel! We must go there right away and meet this fabulous Count!"

"Well, well! A Count, you don't say! Well, could you describe this interesting pony?"

"That's the thing. He is not a pony, but a black dragon who wears a luxurious green cloak! He calls himself 'The Count of Gem Grotto'."

Fancypants' monocle popped out from his eye and hung from its chain. "A dragon!? Are you sure?!"

Fleur nodded, "Oh, for sure I am sure! But he is marvelously civilized and completely well mannered according to what I've heard. I assure you! However, I heard that he did mention that he hoped he could find some 'non-snooty ponies in the blooming city' or something like that."

Fancypants chuckled as he levitated his monocle back on and said, "Well, I myself have thought that very thing from time to time. But a dragon who does something with his horde other than sleep in it is very interesting in deed. I must see this Count for myself. Let us go."

After paying for the tea, the couple quickly made their way to the Silver Lipizzan Hotel to see the Count's carriage outside. The two Diamond Dogs stood in front of it, standing still and straight like two of Celestia's Royal Guards. Upon reaching the door, who else but the Count himself came out to greet them.

Fancypants took the dragon's dark scales and green, flowing cloak in with a glance as the Count bowed elegantly while holding his walking stick.

"Good afternoon, my friends. Fancypants and Fleur de Lis I presume," he said.

"Correct, and _I_ presume that you are The Count of Gem Grotto," Fancypants replied, bowing back.

"Correct as well, but you may simply call me 'Count', and no need for any bowing and scraping. It is an honor to meet _you_, the most important pony in all of Canterlot. I have much to discuss with you. So, would you mind coming up into my hotel room so that we may speak in private, not to mention comfort?"

Fancypants smiled, "Well, don't mind if I do."

"Oh! Excuse me! Please, Sir Count!"

The three of them turned to see two unicorns quickly running towards them. They skidded to a halt, and the male unicorn said, "Oh, Sir Count. We heard of you and wish to speak with you. I am Jet Set and this is my wife, Upper Crust. And we were wondering if-."

The Count waved his staff dismissively, "No time for that! If you have any questions, speak with my employees!"

The Count, Fancypants, and Fleur entered the hotel, leaving Jet Set and Upper Crust slowly backing away from the two huge Diamond Dogs that were now staring at them.

* * *

The Count currently had one of the fragrant oils he had bought burning in his hotel room. A green flame danced upon the bowl of oil, filling the air with a pleasant sweet smell.

The Count approached a table in the middle of the room. On either side of it was a comfortable chair of elegant red. On the table sat a tea kettle and few tea cups.

"_Is that. . . ?_" Fleur de Lis gasped as the Count began pouring the fragrant tea into three of the china cups.

The Count smiled, "_Super Fine Grade First Flush Darjeeling_," he said, "'The Champagne of Teas!' Those Hindi sure know their teas! I was sure lucky to get it to! Last case, I believe. I always did enjoy brewing tea, simple teas at the time. I once even gave up drinking tea after a certain. . .identity crises. . . luckily that lasted for only 24 hours!"

The three shared a quick chuckle, and the Count invited the two unicorns to sit down and relax.

"Now," he said, as he stood occasionally sipping some of his tea, clearly enjoying it very much, "May I ask exactly what kind of business you most often partake in?"

Fancypants took a sip of the floral, yet slightly spicy beverage, and replied, "Well, I am a first and foremost a financier. I enjoy making my living from investing in up and coming companies and businesses. My reputations proceeds me, as you already know, so ponies constantly desire to have their product or business supported by me. Of course, I don't just freely give out venture capital. It has to make sense, be practical, legal, something that will catch on, and something that I would whole heartily agree with. I also occasionally share my opinions on current products and businesses, not to mention play the stock market once in a while, but financier is really my claim to fame."

The Count seemed very pleased with this. He clapped his claws once and said, "A financier? Wonderful! Simply marvelous! But before I get ahead of myself, let me describe myself. Ahem! As you can guess, I may have the largest horde in all of Equestria, and I have plans to use it to achieve certain goals for myself, and for others, but mostly for other believe it or not."

The Count pointed a claw through a window through which the carriage could be seen, "The Diamond Dogs, I allied myself with them. They are an easy to satisfy labor force, and loyal to death to those they have befriended. I plan to dramatically improve their lives. Improvement is one of my goals. The destruction of the crooked is another one of my goals, but that doesn't concern you. What does is this."

The Count held his walking stick up high as he continued, "I need your help to build up my status in Equestria, so that I can bring those who are small up to new heights, without simply being a dragon who just throws gems around. That's basically what a financier is when they are unknown. I wish to have a name for myself, like how you have gained a name for yourself, so that ponies will be awestruck and amazed when I give my support to a worthy target," the Count brought his staff down hard into the palm of his claw dramatically and concluded, "and feel that justice has been served when I crack down on the unrighteous in this world!"

Fleur and Fancypants just stared at the Count for a moment, surprised by the passion in his voice.

"_Charismatic. . ._" Fleur whispered in amazement.

Fancypants nodded silently, beginning to feel admiration for this black dragon who was filled with such heart and passion. "Well, that is quite a mission. Er, before we go any further, two more questions for my curiosity: How did you come to know Rarity?"

The Count leaned on his staff, something he usually did when speaking conversationally or when recalling a past event. "Rarity. . . well, the details of what happened should remain private. Just know that I helped her through a tough time, and she made me a new wardrobe," the Count motioned to the green cloak he was wearing. "Just to let you know, I made sure she accepted payment. I don't take stuff just for helping ponies."

Fancypants smiled, "Yes, very good policy. Okay, and my other question is, what exactly do you wish me to do for you? In what ways could I help you achieve these 'goals' of yours?"

The Count smiled widely as he twisted his staff in his hand, "Well, as I said, I need to make a name for myself. As of yet, I don't have one. So, I thought that if I were to go into business with a special product of mine, then I could gain one. However, that would take time, too much time. So, I realized that if I had Fancypants, the most important pony in Canterlot, join me in a little corporate finance, then surely my notoriety would expand at much higher rate. I assure you this product would spread through Equestria like wildfire. Everypony would want it. It's new, unlike anything anypony have ever seen before! And yet, it has existed for possibly thousands of years. My grotto is full of it, as are the Diamond Dog's caves. Join me in this business venture, and not only will my name be great, but you will see results that none of your ventures could have every given to you in the past. So, what's your answer?"

Fancypants raised his right eyebrow, "Well, that all seems amazing, but what exactly _is_ this new product?"

The Count smiled, and he walked over to a desk near the wall. He picked up a small jewelry box, about four inches by four inches, and wordlessly handed it to Fancypants.

Fleur quickly made her way behind Fancypants to look over his shoulder as he opened the box. The two stared at what was inside.

"A. . .rock?" Fancypants said, sounding a little confused.

The Count chuckled, and then handed the stallion a small hammer. "Give it a good whack!"

Fancypants stared at the hammer, picked it up with his magic, shrugged, and hit the rock with it.

**_Craack!_**

The "rock" split right down the middle and broke into two halves. Fleur gasped and put a hoof to her mouth as Fancypants' monocle popped out again.

The "rock" had somehow been hollow, and lining the inside of it were hundreds of tiny purple gems.

"A geode," the Count said, "A friend of mine, the late Inciendio the dragon, left me many scrolls. One such scroll described these objects. It's funny, you'd think a pony sometime somewhere would have broken one of this beauties, but no, I was lucky enough to rediscover them first. As I said, I have tons of them in my Grotto, and many more can be mined in the Diamond Dog caves. They come in every color of the rainbow. The possibilities they have are endless. So, would you like to join me in this venture?

Fancypants looked at me, not bothering to put back his monocle. "This beautiful object," he gasped, "Is all you said it was and more. There is not a living soul in all Equestria who wouldn't want one of these." He then held his hoof out to me, "I am more than willing to be a part of this."

As claw shook hoof in partnership, the Count looked over to Fleur, who was still staring at the geode. "Yes, you may keep it!" the dragon said brightly.

* * *

And so, the next week was full of action. Diamond Dogs mined and gathered up many more geodes, aided by more modern tools and more comfortable lodging in the caves they called home. The product was indeed a huge success. Sales went up like a rocket, and advance orders were flooding in. All over Equestria the geodes were sent via happy Diamond Dogs, who were enjoying the positive reactions the ponies gave them. It was just as the Count predicted, his company was successful, and his notoriety was growing rapidly.

He was soon going to a plethora of social events, as he acknowledged one morning a few days later as he strode out of Silver Lipizzan Hotel, wearing his now famous "Dragon Armor."

_I'll be the toast of the town, the dragon on the go  
I'm the type of dragon everypony, everypony should know  
I'll be the one to watch, the dragon in the flow  
I'm the type of dragon everypony, everypony should know_

Becoming as popular as popular can be  
Making my mark, making my mark in high society  
I'm the king of the ball, the star of the show, yeah  
I'm the type of dragon everypony, everypony should know

See how they hang on every word that I speak  
My approving glance is what they all seek  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another John Doe  
I'm the type of dragon everypony should know

At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht  
Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot  
I'm the crème de la crème, not just another John Doe, yeah  
I'm the type of dragon everypony, everypony should know

Because I'm the type of dragon  
Yes, I'm the type of dragon  
Yes, I'm the type of dragon everypony should know

* * *

That night, back in his hotel room, The Count looked over a magazine that featured some housing available for purchase in Canterlot. It had been nearly three weeks, and it was about time that he got some permanent lodging. With the Diamond Dogs guarding his horde, he needn't live _there_, far away from civilization. He should situate himself at the very center of Equestria itself. Also, he had other plans in store. Now that his name was becoming great, it was time he expanded his business into other fields while the prosperity "Geode Grotto Incorporated" was at it's height. Then, he could really take out those on his list, so that he could finally perform his big reveal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Abbé, the Bank Clerk, and Starswirl the Bearded**

An azure unicorn slowly stepped through the streets of Fillydelphia. Her once silvery, flowing mane was now dirty and just hung limply. This unicorn had once been on top of the world, a great and powerful show-mare in the midst of the highest fame. But now, she had fallen oh so slow. Her credibility completely destroyed, she now lived in poverty, occasionally putting on a cheap magic act for some bratty kids. Those jobs never paid well, and the kids would always leave her with a knotty mane, a dirty coat, and a tail with split ends. However, she did earn enough to keep herself from starving, so yeah, she had that. . .

"Excuse me, Miss Trixie?"

The unicorn's eyes widened when she heard someone actually call her by name, and she turned around to see a curious sight.

Standing there was a tall figure in a brown robe. The robe hid his feet, but out of the sleeves came two furry brown paws. The robe covered most of his face, so only the tip of a brown muzzle could be seen.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said in what sounded like a cross between an Asian and Indian accent, "I am Abbé Canine, religious leader of the Diamond Dogs. I know much about your past, Trixie, and may I say that with the way you had acted and what you have done, you deserve the hardships you are currently enduring."

"How dare you!" the unicorn shot back, shaking with rage, "What, do you think that just because you're some religious big shot that means that you can tell me I'm all wrong?"

"No. I can tell you that you're all wrong because I am wise enough to do so," Abbé Canine said calmly, "As I said, I know all about you, Trixie. About your boasting, your lies, the way you humiliated three of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, the way you exalted yourself to the point that you thought you were a _god_! Why could you not let your magic tricks speak for themselves, instead of spreading lies and misery to those around you! Making them feel inferior! Forcing them to put up with you incredible arrogance!"

"Don't you think I've learned that lesson!" Trixie shouted back, "Look at me! I've lost _everything_! I have nothing left! Don't you think I wish I could just take it all back!" Tears streamed down the unicorns cheeks as she fell to her knees in front of the Abbé.

"Well, I'm afraid it is impossible to take past actions back," he said softly, "However, you can always. .. start anew."

The Abbé then drew something from his sleeve. Trixie gasped when she saw it. It was one of the rarest gems in all of Equestria. So mystical, so flawless, so brilliant, so rare, so great and powerful!

"An Ice Diamond. . ." Trixie whispered.

"I give this to you now, but just know that where this gem will lead you depends on the choices you make. Choose wisely. Go on. Take it, Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie's eyes glistened as her horn glowed. The diamond rose out of the Abbé's paw, and hovered in front of Trixie face. The unicorn just stood there for a moment, and then, off she ran.

"Now, we shall see. . ." Abbé Canine said, and he turned and walked off, something long, thin, and scaly sticking out from under the back of his robe.

* * *

In Manehatten, Filthy Rich strode into the lobby of a sky-scraper. He quickly entered into an express elevator, and shot straight up to the top floor. He exited the elevator, and quickly trotted into the conference room. Already seated around the long table were Jet Set, Upper Crust, Prince Blueblood, and Silver Spoon's mother: Madame Flatware.

"Let's cut right to our problem," Filthy Rich said as he sat in his chair as the CEO of the board of directors, "The Count of Gem Grotto is killing us! He and Fancypants are expanding their investments so that our shares of stock and shrinking! Also, they are investing in rival businesses to the ones that we run and/or invest in ourselves! And since everything they touch practically turns to gold, it will be a matter of time before our corporation is completely dismantled!"

"What a boor that Fancypants is," Prince Blueblood remarked, "Even with all of the resources I have,_ um, secretly_, pumped into this corporation, we could never compete with the massive revenue stream Fancypants is generating through his many successful investments."

"I disagree, " Madame Flatware interjected, "The Count is, as we all know, a dragon. Therefore, his massive horde is what causes a problem for us. Especially those blasted geodes!"

"But, you must remember, that it is Fancypants who is marketing those geodes and other gems for the Count," Upper Crust said.

"I am sorry, but regardless of who our enemy is, we still need a way to tear them down!" Jet Set shouted, pounding a hoof on the table.

"At this time, we have no way of doing that," Filthy Rich said, "We need more resources, and more influences, and more good PR. And luckily, I know how to get all that."

"How?" Everypony else asked.

"We must take over Sweet Apple Acres!" Filthy Rich announced, banging the table hard.

Prince Blueblood scoffed, "What! That little mud hole! The one that horrid, rowdy, uncouth mare that fed me foul peasant food and tried to assault me with cake came from!"

"Don't be a fool, Blueblood, my friend," Filthy Rich said with a smile, "I've seen it myself. Ponies line up in a lines miles and miles long just get apple cider from that farm! And surely you've heard of Zap Apple Jam! Did I not recently sell each and every member of this board some of it, at a generous discount I might add?"

"Generous, my flank," Madame Flatware remarked.

"If we take control of that farm, and the formulas of that cider and Zap Apple Jam, we can mass produce it, ship it all over Equestria, and jack up the price! We will be able to add millions more to our revenue stream!" Filthy Rich said.

"And how do we make that stable enough for shipment?" Jet Set asked.

"Chemical preservatives, the cheapest we can get," Filthy Rich said nonchalantly, waving a hoof.

"But how do we get the Apple Family to sell us the farm? Country folk are always so stubborn and stupid," Upper Crust said snootily.

Filthy Rich nodded and said, "First of all, I recently got very friendly with a certain bank clerk from Thompson and Prance. A very intelligent looking Wyvern. Fine looking businessman. He kept asking to come to this meeting, but seeing the slightly, _ahem! Underhanded_ nature of my plan, I had to say no on the grounds of privacy."

Blueblood chuckled, "Underhanded, eh? Well, as Machiavelli said, 'the ends justify the means!'"

"Here! Here!" Everypony shouted as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, what _is_ your plan?" Madame Flatware asked.

"It involves a certain pair of unicorns," Filthy Rich began.

"You call?" a pair of voice said from behind the doors.

The doors were opened by green magic as a pair of yellow unicorn stallions entered. They each wore a straw hat, a black and white pin-stripped shirt, and a black bow tie. They also had apple Cutie Marks, and red hair with a white stripe down the middle.

"He's Flam!" said one, pointing to the one with the mustache.

"He's Flim!" Flam said, pointing back to the one without the mustache but with shinier hair.

_"We're the world famous Flim-Flam Brothers! Traveling sales-ponies nonpareil!"_ the pair sang.

"How are these fools supposed to help us?" Blueblood said with disgust.

"These 'fools' as you call them happen to be the masters of the underhanded deed," Filthy Rich said, "Also, they have it in for the Apple Family, so instead of having to hire somepony to do it, or having to do it ourselves and deal with the guilt, we can simply have them do it for us."

"Right indeed, Mr. Rich," Flim said.

"Indeedy-deedy-do!" Flam said.

"We'll deliver Sweet Apple Acres right into your hooves!"

"Just be sure to let us in this sweet board of directors you got here as inside directors!"

"That's right! We'll march right down to that farm!"

"Slip in un-detected!"

"And unleash the fury!"

"Of!"

_"This little guy!"_ they both concluded simultaneously, holding up a small jar containing a small, round, big eyed, buzzing creature. . .

* * *

On one end of the table stood Applejack and Big Macintosh. Granny Smith was asleep in her room, and Applebloom was at school. The two present family member looked very tense, and even a little nervous. Applejack had even taken her hat off.

On the other end of the table stood a Wyvern, a dragon like creature with two legs and large wings where it's arms would have been. The Wyvern was completely black, as if to symbolize how dire the situation was. This particular Wyvern was actually a clerk for the banking firm Thompson and Prance. And he had come to discuss selling the farm.

"My client is very interested in this property, my good ponies," the Wyvern said his wings folded across his belly.

"Ah can't believe this is happening," Applejack said, looking very distraught.

"I give you my condolences," the bank clerk said sincerely, "Parasprites are very nasty things. Who knows how one arrived here. Tell me, how _did_ you get rid of them?"

"Pinkie Pie," Applejack said, "A good friend of mine. She played music to lead the Parasprites into the Everfree Forest. But. . .she was too late. . .they had already eaten. . .everythin'. . ." Applejack hung her head.

"I see. . ." the Wyvern said, "Well, I understand how hard it is for you to part with this Farm. The Apple Family has owned it for so long. But, you have no way of paying all of the bills, let alone the mortgage, so I'm afraid that you will have to sell."

"How long do ah have?" Applejack said hollowly.

"Until your next mortgage payment, which should be three months," the clerk said.

Applejack picked her hat off of the table and placed it over her face. As the sound of sobs leaked through the hat, Big Macintosh placed a hoof on her shoulder and said, "Well yet ya know our decision."

* * *

As the Wyvern sat in the carriage as it was pulled towards the outskirts of Ponyville, the sound of tweeting reached his ears. He looked out the window to see a small Phoenix chick flutter through the window. The Wyvern smiled as it rubbed against his cheek.

"Peewee. . .there's no fooling you, is there?"

Rubber wings were then pulled away. . .

* * *

. . .Three Months Later. . .

* * *

Applebloom sat alone in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' tree house. She had told Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo that she needed to be alone, and they had respected her wishes, especially after Diamond Tiara had constantly been teasing her about how the Apple family would loose their livelihood, and thus, become completely worthless.

Applebloom was aware of what was going to happen to Sweetie Apple Acres. They were unable to get any apples growing, mostly because the Parasprite attack actually killed most of the apple trees. Even the the corn fields and grape vineyards were ravaged and lifeless.

The filly sighed. Was this really it?

Applebloom's thoughts were interrupted when a paper airplane suddenly hit her on the side of the head.

"Ow! Hey! Who threw that?" she shouted.

When she received no reply, the filly picked up the projectile, and quickly noticed that it had writing on it. She quickly unfolded it and read:

Dear Applebloom,

Dig underneath the left side of the tree you are sitting in. You will find something that will be a big help for your family.

Signed,

Starswirl the Bearded

"Starswirl the Bearded?" Applebloom repeated in confusion. She stared at the letter a moment, and then rushed off to dig.

* * *

Applejack blinked as somepony began pounding on her door. Applejack put the bottle down and unlocked it.

"Hallelujah!" Granny Smith shouted as she pulled the door open and gave her grand-daughter a bone crushing hug, "It's a miracle! A miracle! We're saved!"

"What the hay are ya talking about? Wha-?"

Suddenly, Big Macintosh and Applebloom joined in on the hug, yelling and shouting all at once.

"Will somepony please tell me what's going on?" Applejack shouted.

The group broke up the hug as Applebloom shouted, "Look what ah found!"

Applejack gasped as the filly held up a square shaped gem with a gorgeous aqua color that was so deep, so flawless, so rare. . .

Only an Aqua Sapphire has such qualities.

"Where the hay did you get that?" Applejack gasped.

"Someone buried it under the tree house!" Applebloom cheered.

Applejack could somehow sense that Applebloom spoke the truth, so, she let loose her emotions.

"YEEE-HAW! That'll pay for a 50 years worth of bills and mortgage!" she shouted, her heart racing with excitement.

The family laughed and cheered on and on, amazed and eternally grateful for their good fortune.

* * *

"Score one for me, _Filthy_," the Count said as he laid back on a sofa in his home in Canterlot, reflecting on his most recent action, "I dare you to try again. Maybe it'll be _my_ turn to administer the suffering."


End file.
